Red Eyes
by RigantonaPwyll
Summary: What happens when Beyond Birthday and L Lawliet meet their matches? Rated M for nudity, language and LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

In this chapter, BB and Rigant (my OC) start to...get along...;)  
Rated M for nudity and BB's sadistic nature.  
This is the first fanfic I've made so CONSTRUCTIVE critisism would be nice and just a review anyway :)  
I don't own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it. They all belong to their respective owners. If I did, L would always be smiling and BB would be a healthy eater.

* * *

"I can see you, Beyond." I coax. "Your eyes give you away. Even in the darkest shadows."

He stands up, his red shinigami eyes glinting dangerously despite the lack of light. He advances towards me, pushing me into the wall.

I feel my heart pounding against my chest, but not in fear. In excitement. I was finally meeting the man I had watched for so long.

He presses me further into the wall. For someone so skinny, he sure is strong. He brings his face to mine and I smell the strawberry hint on his breath from the jam he eats.

I close my eyes and breathe in the intoxicating scent. I open my eyes and see him looking at me, amusement shining in his eyes. He picks up a small blade and makes a small incision on his lip.

The scent of blood mingles with that of the strawberry and it hits me like a sudden wave. My body shakes with a feral instinct and I tackle him to the floor, licking the blood from his chin and sucking it from his lip.

He forces me onto my back and licks up my throat, my jaw and up the side of my face. I hear myself give an involuntary moan before I can catch it and hold it back.

He smirks and I feel his hands trail down my sides. "You wanted me..." his deep, monotone voice murmurs against my skin. "...you've got me..."  
He unzipped my jacket and threw it off to one side, before reaching to the back of my dress and unzipping that, too. "How much do you want me?" he growled in my ear.

My answer was pulling his face to mine and kissing him deeply.

He chuckled darkly and slipped the satin from my shoulders. "I won't be finished with you until you scream for me...Rigant."

My eyes shot open as the mention of my name brought back haunting memories I'd rather forget. "Don't call me that!" I snap. "It's my slave name."

He nodded in understanding. "You're right, R, I apologise." He muttered, looking away.

"Don't be, Beyond." I reply, kissing him once more.

He seemed to remember what was going on and finished slipping the dress from my small form. He discarded that to the side as well, before grabbing my hands and pulling me up.

I squealed as his cold hands trailed along my back and sides. "No fair." I muttered, pulling his shirt over his head.

He grabbed it from me and threw it on the pile of clothes in the corner. He quickly and expertly unzipped his jeans and stepped out of them, forcing me backwards towards his bed. Pushing my shoulders with his, he pressed his chest against me, forcing my knees to bend, making me fall onto the soft mattress and satin comforter.


	2. Chapter 2 LEMON

There is a lemon in this chapter, so if you no likey, don't read it. Otherwise enjoy.

* * *

"Are you ready?" he questioned, concern in his eyes and voice.

"Yes..." I whisper, closing my eyes.

He nodded and lowered himself onto me. "Deep breaths, this might hurt a little..." he mutters into my neck.

I nod and he pushes himself inside me as I clench my eyes teeth and eyes together, tightly. After a few moments, I get used to his size and the pain is replaced with pleasure. "M-more..." I moan, ecstasy filling my voice.

He lowered his face to my neck and began to kiss it. "As you wish, my love." He muttered, picking up his pace.

I moaned, arching my body into his, as he trailed small kisses, nips and licks along my body. I could feel the muscles in my abdomen start to tighten and I began to moan and pant louder.

BB's breath became more haggard and his own moans got louder.

Suddenly, I felt the tension wash away as I screamed out his full name, him doing the same moments later.

He dropped down to my side and pulled me into his arms.

I sighed in happiness and snuggled closer to his side, where it was warmer. "I love you Beyond Birthday." I murmured.

"I love you, too, Rigantona Pwyll."

That night, I fell asleep in the arms of my lover, my life...my everything.

* * *

A/N: This is the first lemon that I have written to date, so I personally feel that it was terrible but hopefully I'll get better at it. Review if you wish to but it's not compulsary.


End file.
